With the advance of technology, different types of electronic apparatuses have been widely used by users. Take electronic commerce and huge cloud computing demand which are developed vigorously as examples, they all need powerful, multi-functional, stable, and safe sever computer systems. Not only requiring the sever computer system having powerful and flexible for expending functions, users also want to reduce the volume of the sever computer casing, and thus more sever computers could be accommodated in the same size cabinet. Therefore, how to effectively arrange the space inside the sever computer casing but not affect the heat dissipating has become an important issue. According to prior art, in order to control the disk array and connect to the main board, an intermediate and removable control interface card is often installed between the disk array and the main board. However, the control interface card is usually installed by pluggable way on the main board and electrically connected to the circuit board of the disk array by a cable line, or directly installed by pluggable way on the circuit board connector of the disk array. Thus a larger operation space is needed for user plugging the extend interface card. If the operation space is too small, it would be inconvenient to the user to assemble or disassemble the control interface card, and the demand of reducing the volume would not be met.
Therefore, it has to invent a new assembled module and an electronic apparatus so as to solve the disadvantages of the prior arts.